OS You're in here TegoRyo
by MrsMorganCollins
Summary: Juste un moment de vie, où deux êtres s'accrochent l'un à l'autre


Un énorme merci à Sailor qui a toujours été là pour corriger mes écrits =3

「」

Faisant face au miroir rectangulaire de sa chambre, Yuya Tegoshi contemplait l'éclat de son uniforme, le regard empreint de nostalgie. Le cintre sur lequel reposait l'habit s'accrochait derrière son épaule, le laissant s'affaisser sur le corps de l'adolescent. Tegoshi n'avait pas osé le porter réellement, craignant de ne plus avoir assez de volonté pour s'en défaire par la suite. Il ne pouvait que l'admirer, le bout de ses doigts parcourant silencieusement la rangée de boutons couleur ocre qui fermaient la veste bleu marine. L'emblème de son lycée frappé sur chacun des ronds laissait une sensation rugueuse contre sa peau, sensation à laquelle il n'avait guère prêté attention du temps où il l'enfilait encore tous les matins.

L'ombre d'un sourire s'installa sereinement sur ses lèvres alors que le passé l'assaillait avec douceur. Il n'avait aucunement besoin de fermer les yeux ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, le souvenir était bien assez présent pour véhiculer sa propre enveloppe, virevoltant autour de lui pour afficher les images d'une époque désormais révolue. Il pouvait facilement apercevoir le terrain de sport, où la sensation de voler l'atteignait lorsqu'il se lançait à la poursuivre du fameux ballon rond. L'atmosphère y était bien souvent irrespirable, mêlant sueur et chaleur dans une odeur que pouvait encore humer Yuya avec une facilité déconcertante. Dieu sait qu'il l'avait aimée de tout son être, cette épouvantable odeur. Il pouvait aussi croiser la salle de classe, celle où il avait passé bon nombre d'heures à être assis, écoutant les discours pleins d'espoir de ses professeurs. Des discours dans lesquels le monde les accueillerait à bras ouverts, les aiderait de son mieux pour qu'ils puissent devenir des personnes entières et bien dans leurs peaux. Foutaises. Tegoshi n'était pas particulièrement en colère contre ces professeurs. Il n'y avait aucune rancœur, juste une once d'amertume teintée de tristesse. Qu'importe ce qu'il avait entendu à l'époque, il n'était devenu personne, loin de là. A ses yeux, la seule époque de sa courte vie où il avait eu cette unique et incroyable impression était le lycée. En ce temps-là, il était quelqu'un.

La douceur venait de laisser place à la déception, son sourire déjà bien terne venait de disparaître, laissant une gêne au creux de sa gorge. La gêne d'y avoir cru sans doute, d'avoir été si crédule au point de boire chacune des paroles de ces adultes et d'avoir pu penser que le monde lui réserverait une place spéciale, rien qu'à lui. La douleur de la désillusion avait été si horrible que rien que pour sa bêtise, Tegoshi ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

「」

Assis sur la quatrième marche du perron de la maison où il habitait, Ryo Nishikido scrutait sans relâche la montre qui ornait son bras. _Il_ était en retard. Non pas qu'il s'en inquiétait réellement, cela le travaillait juste de quoi rester en suspens quelque part dans un coin de son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'_il_ daigne bien faire son apparition et enfin le soulager de ce poids. Ce qui pour l'instant ne semblait guère être dans ses projets. Ryo porta sa main à son épaule, replaçant sa veste qui commençait sérieusement à glisser de son buste. Le temps était frais aujourd'hui. Certes, un soleil éclatant perçait dans un ciel d'un bleu sans nuage. Pourtant, la brise n'avait qu'à se lever pour venir froidement envelopper le jeune homme, le glaçant alors qu'un frisson palpable. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait choisi le froid mordant au petit-déjeuner « familial ».

Jamais le mot « familial » n'avait été autant dénué de sens aux yeux de Nishikido. Ce n'était qu'un pitoyable repas à une table autour de laquelle il y aurait sa mère, oui, mais, aussi cet abominable bonhomme dont Ryo se refusait à dire le nom. Il n'en valait même pas la peine. Non, il préférait le surnommer l'Erreur, puisqu'il en était irrémédiablement une, sûrement la pire qu'ait faite sa mère au cours de sa vie. Il ne pouvait la blâmer, qu'importe la volonté qu'il mettait en œuvre et malgré l'envie et la facilité que cela pouvait avoir. La pauvre femme n'avait jamais su choisir les hommes qui étaient dignes de partager sa vie ainsi que celle de son fils. L'amour l'avait toujours aveuglée, l'empêchant de raisonner normalement et de discerner le respectable du misérable. C'était d'autant plus vrai quand il s'agissait du père de Ryo. Lui ne méritait même pas un surnom, tout juste l'oubli. Pendant longtemps, Nishikido s'était évertué à le haïr, pensant qu'ainsi la peine serait moins lourde, moins saignante. Toutefois, cette solution l'avait dévoré petit à petit et finalement, la fatigue avait laissé place à un simple dégoût. Il n'avait apporté que douleur et souffrance, avait détruit leurs vies ainsi que bon nombres d'autres à jamais. Heureusement pour eux, il n'était pas près de réapparaître, ce qui avait malheureusement donné à madame Nishikido l'occasion de refaire une énième erreur dans ses choix. D'où l'Erreur. Un ivrogne tout juste bon à compter les canettes de bières qu'il engloutissait jour après jour, et encore. Non, Ryo préférait de loin la brise glaciale à son haleine pestilentielle.

Un bruit le sortit bientôt de ses pensées, le poussant à relever la tête. C'était _lui_. Nishikido ne devait pas être le seul à penser qu'_il_ était en retard puisqu'_il_ dévala le perron en toute hâte, faisant un boucan d'enfer alors qu'_il_ faisait claquer la barrière en fer derrière lui. Ryo dut se faire violence pour ne pas esquisser un sourire, pas étonné pour un sou. Cela arrivait au moins trois à quatre fois par semaines qu'_il_ soit en retard de la sorte. Leurs maisons étant voisines, Yuya Tegoshi arriva alors devant lui, passant dans un coup de vent d'une fraîcheur plus douce que sa sœur qui sévissait encore. Aucun regard ne fut échangé, aucun mot. Nishikido ne le quitta pourtant pas des yeux, scrutant chaque détail de sa personne pour évaluer son état de la journée. Il semblait fatigué. Ce n'était pas nouveau, il le paraissait la plupart du temps et Ryo s'y était fait, le prenant pour acquis. Toutefois, aujourd'hui, ses traits semblaient plus tirés, plus creux qu'à l'accoutumé. Sûrement un souci concernant sa mère. La gorge serrée, il tenta de masquer le trouble qui l'avait assailli.

Silencieusement, il se releva à son tour, lui emboîtant le pas. Yuya courrait toujours. « D'ailleurs, quand ne courrait-il pas ? » Se demanda douloureusement Nishikido, ses prunelles sombres voilées l'espace d'une minute. Fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, il observa Tegoshi. D'ailleurs, quand ne l'observait-il pas ? Cette fois-ci, l'ombre d'un sourire s'imprégna sur ses lèvres, un bref instant. Arrivé à l'intersection du bout de la rue dans laquelle ils habitaient, Yuya sembla ralentir sa course, croisant la boulangerie. Il s'immobilisa un instant devant l'immense baie vitrée, y cherchant apparemment quelque chose. Ryo se figea à son tour, sachant pertinemment que ce qui intéressait son cadet n'était pas dans la boutique en elle-même mais, plutôt dans le reflet que sa vitre lui transmettait. Tegoshi n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, croisant presque aussitôt le regard de Nishikido qui n'attendait finalement depuis le début que cet échange.

Ce dernier faisait pâle figure, le souffle soudainement raréfié dans ses poumons alors que son cœur s'affolait. Il fut même un instant persuadé que ses joues avaient revêti une couleur des plus écarlates. Ce serait leur seul regard échangé de la journée après tout, ce qui n'était pas plus mal vu les ravages que ce simple contact pouvaient lui causer. Les lèvres entrouvertes, la respiration sifflante, Yuya resta impassible, constatant simplement sa présence. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il se contentait de faire à chaque fois, prendre note de sa présence ? Comme toujours, Nishikido était fidèle au rendez-vous, ne le délaissant sous aucun prétexte. Ils s'observèrent un instant puis finalement, il reprit son trajet sous les prunelles brûlantes de Ryo qui en fit de même, continuant de nouveau sa route. La journée s'annonçait des plus normales, du moins comme tous les matins depuis maintenant quatre mois.

「」

Lorsque Tegoshi poussa les portes battantes menant aux vestiaires, Nishikido franchissait celles donnant sur la salle à manger des clients. Yuya se dirigeait vers celui qui portait son nom lorsque Naoki Mizuba se jeta littéralement sur son dos avec un rire enfantin, l'écrasant à moitié contre les portes ferrailleuses. Tegoshi poussa un hoquet de surprise avant de se mettre à grogner de douleur, ses poignets endoloris d'avoir empêché la collision. Pourtant, un sourire s'affichait déjà sur son visage, quoi qu'un tant soit peu exaspéré. Naoki, lui, avait les sourcils froncés, le relâchant finalement pour s'accouder à ses côtés, les bras en croix, le regardant avec une mine soucieuse. Avant même qu'il n'ouvre sa grande bouche réputée pour ne jamais se refermer qu'il soit seul on non, Yuya avait deviné le sujet de la conversation, ce qui l'exténuait d'ores et déjà.

- Tu es effrayé ? Je suis effrayé ! C'est effrayant ! Tu ne trouves pas que c'est effrayant ? S'exclama la tête rouge vif habillé de vert, deux tiges pendouillant au sommet du crâne, avec une énergie dont lui seul avait le secret.

- Quoi donc, la couleur de tes cheveux ? Si, tout à fait. Répondit Tegoshi, occupé à composer son code sur le cadenas pour pouvoir récupérer son uniforme, le seul qu'il portait désormais.

- Quoi ? S'écria Naoki, les poumons sûrement en feu et les mains couvrant ses cheveux mi-longs comme pour les protéger de toute éventuelle attaque extérieure. Je ne te permets pas de critiquer cette immense beauté que tu vois là ! Tu ne peux imaginer le nombre d'heures que je passe à les bichonner chaque matin, dans le seul but d'atteindre une telle perfection. C'est de l'art, du grand art !

- Je n'en doute pas. Souriait Tegoshi, se retenant de ne pas éclater d'un rire qui aurait sonné beaucoup trop moqueur aux yeux de son collègue.

Son uniforme en main, il attrapa le léger pull qu'il portait et l'ôta d'un seul mouvement en le faisant passer par sa tête, ébouriffant totalement ses cheveux bruns au passage. Alors qu'il s'attaquait à son pantalon, Naoki tenait ses deux mains en l'air comme pour tenter vainement d'attirer son attention.

- Sans blague, c'est vraiment effrayant, je te le garantis ! Assura-t-il, les yeux écarquillés, sûrement prêt à éclater. Si j'étais toi, il y a bien longtemps que j'aurais été porter plainte pour harcèlement. Ce gars te suit tous les jours, tu te rends compte ? Tous les jours ! Ce ne serait que pendant les vacances scolaires encore je ne dirais pas... Les jeunes ont besoin de se vider la tête de nos jours. Ils ont besoin d'une occupation saine et équilibrée...

- Quoi de plus sain et équilibré que de suivre quelqu'un. Remarqua nonchalamment Yuya, alors qu'il se retrouvait en caleçon.

- N'est-ce pas ? Je suivais souvent les filles de ma classe, avec leurs petites jupes courtes. Il n'y avait pas meilleur remède contre la dépression je peux te l'assurer... Se laissa aller à la nostalgie Mizuba, avant de revenir à l'instant présent, sous les yeux levés au ciel de Tegoshi. Mais là c'est vraiment inquiétant ! Il te suit jusqu'au restaurant, passe sa journée à la même table, commande à chaque fois les mêmes plats, t'observe pendant des heures avec des yeux étranges et s'en va en même temps que toi même si tu finis à des heures pas possibles. Honnêtement, cela ne te fait pas froid dans le dos ? Interrogea Naoki, totalement ahuri devant la mine détachée de Yuya qui venait d'enfiler son pantalon vert clair aux reliefs noirs sur les côtés et s'attelait maintenant à mettre sa chemise de la même couleur.

- Honnêtement... Non. Affirma Tegoshi, haussant les épaules. J'avoue qu'au début, je me suis posé des questions mais, après tout, tout le monde ici a une araignée au plafond avec une toile plus ou moins prépondérante suivant les cas, il suffit de te regarder ! A bien y réfléchir, il me file moins la chair de poule que toi. Conclut sincèrement Yuya, un sourire entendu sur le visage, sa chemise boutonnée.

Naoki poussa un cri muet, sa main serrant sa poitrine, apparemment terrassé par la nouvelle. Profondément choqué, il ne semblait guère enclin à prononcer le moindre mot, ce qui ravit son voisin, plus que fier de lui. Désormais habillé, Tegoshi attrapa l'accessoire qui finalisait sa tenue de travail, un serre-tête vert clair avec deux tiges mouvantes qui se balançaient dans tous les sens, avant de pousser de nouveau les portes battantes débouchant sur le comptoir, un Mizuba encore sonné à ses baskets. Il donna un nom de plat aux cuisiniers qui se tenaient derrière son dos puis jeta un coup d'œil circulaire au restaurant, n'ayant pas à attendre longtemps pour dénicher son fameux stalker qui inquiétait tant Naoki, assis table trois, dans un coin reculé de la pièce. Il semblait trifouiller quelque chose avec sa serviette tout en lisant un journal, le regard penché. Yuya l'observa un bref instant, les yeux plissés avant que son voisin ne revienne à la charge, ayant suivi son regard.

- Tu sais ce qui est le plus effrayant dans l'histoire ? C'est que tu ne sembles pas contre ! Balança Naoki, plus que sérieux.

- Quoi ? Répliqua Tegoshi, une grimace de rejet sur le visage, sans quitter son stalker du regard.

- J'en connais pas mal qui se seraient un tant soit peu inquiétés au vu de la situation. Deux ou trois qui auraient été lui coller une bonne droite, juste histoire de lui rappeler que ce ne sont pas des manières. Mais alors ne rien faire du tout, là je n'en connais qu'un seul. Remarqua Naoki, l'air plus que perplexe.

- Il ne s'est jamais montré menaçant que je saches. Riposta simplement Tegoshi.

- Pas jusqu'à présent mais c'est tout de même terrifiant. Tu n'es pas terrifié ? Je suis terrifié ! C'est terrifiant, c'est terriblement terrifiant... Perdit la tête une fois de plus Naoki.

- Mizuba ! S'exclama soudain Yuya, reportant son entière attention sur le jeune homme. Je croyais que tu m'avais promis de ne plus fumer ton espèce d'herbe avant de venir embaucher. Rappela-t-il, le sermon brillant au creux de ses prunelles.

- Chut ! S'enflamma aussitôt le principal concerné, les yeux écarquillés et les oreilles aux aguets. Je sais bien, je sais bien mais... Les aléas... La vie... Tenta-t-il de s'expliquer pour finalement abandonner en haussant les épaules, les mains tournées vers le ciel.

Tegoshi allait répliquer quand un cuisinier vint lui apporter le plat qu'il avait commandé un peu plus tôt. Pointant du doigt Naoki histoire qu'il soit persuadé d'être durement réprimandé à son retour, il s'empara de l'assiette de pancakes au sirop d'érable accompagné d'un chocolat chaud pour se diriger vers la fameuse table trois. Ryo Nishikido étant toujours plongé dans sa lecture, Yuya arriva sans un mot, s'inclinant simplement pour déposer l'assiette et la tasse sur un rebord non occupé de la table. Comme à son habitude. Comme à son habitude, Nishikido ne montra pas la moindre once de sociabilité, restant bien calmement dans son coin, sans lui accorder la moindre formule de politesse ou même tout simplement un regard. Tegoshi aurait pu ne pas être là que l'effet aurait été pareil. Pourtant, il ne s'en formalisait pas, s'y étant habitué depuis bientôt quatre mois. D'abord surpris et perplexe devant le comportement de Nishikido, Yuya s'y était fait avec le temps et surtout un sentiment bien étrange, lui ôtant toute trace de peur. Naoki avait rarement raison, le cerveau quelque peu ravagé par la plante qu'il consommait à outrance mais il pouvait arriver, en de très rares occasions, que la fumée le mène à un bout de vérité.

En l'occurrence, c'était le cas. Tegoshi aurait dû être dérangé par les manies de son stalker, ce jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais qui tentait à présent de se dissimuler derrière sa main, venant gratter sa tempe d'anxiété, se torturant sûrement les méninges pour découvrir la raison du non-départ de Yuya. Qui donc appréciait être suivi ? Guère peu de gens. Pourtant, Tegoshi n'avait jamais cherché à s'en débarrasser, quand d'autres auraient expédié ce pauvre Nishikido au cimetière le plus proche depuis bien longtemps ou tout simplement appelé la police. Yuya, lui, l'avait observé. Plutôt que de l'éloigner, il avait consenti à le laisser s'approcher. Pourquoi ? C'était difficile à dire. En fait, pas vraiment, c'était surtout difficile à comprendre et à accepter, suffisamment pour l'empêcher de le hurler sur tous les toits. Là où Mizuba voyait un jeune homme effrayant, Tegoshi ne ressentait aucune crainte, aucune appréhension. Il n'y avait aucun danger. Il avait beau s'en approcher comme maintenant, au plus près de l'individu, il n'y avait que la sécurité qui l'habitait. Là était le plus déconcertant.

C'était une douce sensation, qu'à vrai dire peu de gens ressentent réellement, mettant des années à la rechercher pour finalement l'apercevoir au creux des bras d'un proche. Une sensation qui virevoltait chaleureusement aux alentours de son cœur, dans sa poitrine, mais aussi dans ses entrailles. La sécurité, la confiance. Quelque chose en lui, au plus profond de lui, lui intimait que ce jeune homme ne représentait aucun danger. Ce n'était même pas une voix, cela ne venait pas de l'extérieur. C'était en lui, imprégné dans chacun de ses tissus. Parfois même, sa silhouette lui paraissait familière, comme si ses yeux l'avaient déjà croisée auparavant, sans qu'il ne puisse mettre la main dessus précisément. Dans tous les cas, sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, il pouvait assurer qu'il n'était en rien menaçant. Cela lui suffisait, qu'importe qu'il refuse de prononcer le moindre mot en sa présence, qu'importe qu'il refuse de lui adresser le moindre regard, qu'importe qu'il lise son journal à l'envers juste sous ses yeux. Il était là et Tegoshi lui accordait sa confiance aussi sincèrement qu'il le percevait.

Son journal à l'envers ?

Yuya fronça les sourcils, remarquant alors qu'il pouvait lire l'en-tête du papier, ce qui aurait dû lui être impossible. Son regard remonta doucement sur le visage du stalker, amusé. Le pauvre n'en menait pas large, essayant par tous les diables de se faire le plus petit possible dans un coin de sa chaise, le visage encore et toujours caché par sa main en visière. Il devait sûrement se demander pourquoi Tegoshi n'était pas reparti auprès de ses collègues. Pourquoi le jeune homme se trouvait encore à ses côtés, totalement perdu dans ses pensées à le fixer là, étrangement. Dans tous les cas, il était indéniable que Nishikido avait plus peur de lui que l'inverse. Une légère moue sur le visage, il se pencha alors, sans se formaliser de la soudaine raideur de son client. Encadrant le journal qu'il tenait avec ses mains, il le retira sans aucune difficulté avant de le retourner sous les yeux quelque peu ahuris de Ryo qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, retenant sa respiration tout du long. Encore un peu et il risquait de tomber raide. Plus que fier de lui, Tegoshi le reposa sur la table, cette fois à l'endroit, avant de fixer le jeune homme d'un regard malicieux.

- Je crois que c'est mieux dans ce sens-là. Murmura t-il simplement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il n'attendait pas de réponse, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en aurait aucune. Naoki lui hurlerait sans doute qu'il venait de commettre la pire erreur de sa vie, encourageant un type « effrayant » dans sa démarche plus que douteuse. Yuya, lui, savourait silencieusement la gêne subite qui avait pris possession de Nishikido, ce dernier ayant découvert le plus grand intérêt dans la baie vitrée, préférant fixer les passants plutôt que d'affronter Tegoshi après avoir totalement délaissé son journal, pris sur le fait. Yuya l'observa une dernière fois. Indéniablement, il ne représentait aucun danger. Il était même adorable, assez pour réchauffer chacune de ses journées auparavant si froides.

Et cela n'avait pas de prix.

「」


End file.
